The League of Assassins: Nova
by Lizzy Landon
Summary: Nova's a seer, and an assassin, who's been sent to the future to kill Ben Solo. A one way trip, orchestrated by "The League of Assassins". Darth Vader's the leader of the "First Order", and Kylo Ren's his apprentice. Falling for him, can Nova complete her mission, or bring him back to the light. ** To view the unedited "explicit" version, go to AO3.
1. The Jump

The League of Assassins: Nova

THE ACCUSATION:

Entering the compound, cloaked and hooded, I make my way past the other hooded figures. Trying my best to ignore the murmurs, of the others in passing, I can't help picking up on a few words of disdain. The only female member of the league, i'm not highly regarded or respected.

Forced to become a perfectionist, by the Leagues overall prejudice of my sex, i've managed to become one of their best assassins. Training harder than the rest, i've successfully garnered a one hundred percent kill rate, with zero civilian casualties. I've earned the title of "Beta" Nova, only second to "Alpha" Khan, because he's male. I love my brother's in arms, and the League, but I grow tired of their male superiority complex.

The doors open to a large assembly of my peers, and to my utter outrage, i'm immediately manhandled and taken to the council. The doors shut with a resounding groan, as i'm forced to stand before them, my hood unceremoniously removed."Beta Nova, you've been summoned before us, due to allegations, that you've withheld information from us." Summoned, did they not see that I was just dragged before them? Letting my anger die down, I take a few deep breaths.

Trying to bring to memory, exactly what they're referring to, I take my time answering. "Beta, what do you have to say in your defense?" I remember now, Ben Solo. He's going to assassinate the League."I plead guilty." A loud murmur goes up. "Keep order in here!" Arro states. Seated before me, his eyes are fierce, but softens as they come back to me. My only ally, he campaigned for the league to take me in, due to his allegiance to my father.

"You were able to see the Leagues demise, and you refused to warn us. Is this true?" Silver, seated next to Arro asks. Accurately named for his long, lovely silver hair. Handsome chiseled face, athletic body, if he didn't hate me so much, i'd allow him into my bed. "I knew, but the boy can be converted back to the light. It's not too late." Silver quietly confers with Arro, who's eyes remain fixated on me. I can't help feeling, that i've let him down.

Silver, and Arro stand in unison, and the rest of the council follows suit. "For your act of treason, you're hereby labeled a traitor to the league, and stripped of your Beta title. In recompense, you're to jump to the future and assassinate Ben Solo." Silver states. "Successfully complete the mission, and you'll be welcomed back into the arms of the league, fail and you'll have your freedom, but not for long." Arro adds."

All in favor, Say aye." Silver says. A loud "Aye!" echos throughout the room simultaneously. Kill a boy, before he annihilates the League. "I can't agree to this." "But you will!" Arro's visibly upset, his body quaking with anger. "You'll go against all that you believe in, and you'll do as you're told. This is your chance, to prove your worth to the League."

"Haven't I already done that?" I say, just as hotly. "Do you accept the contract?" Silver inquires, tired of the discussion. If I don't, i'll be beheaded, what's a girl to do? "I accept." I say, with quiet acquiescence.

BEFORE THE JUMP:

In my rooms, I contemplate my decision, Ben Solo will die, at my hands. Lying back on a quilt in front of the fireplace, I peer into the future again. He's with his uncle, Luke Skywalker. Training incessantly, with his light saber, tall, dark haired, handsome prominent features, that he's yet to grow into.

A light kiss on my neck, abruptly pulls me from the trance. A hazy male figure atop me, forces me into attack mode. Swinging at his face, my arms are subdued above my head, I roll out of it, and am promptly returned back onto my back. "It's just me kitten."

The hated endearment infuriates me, which causes me to try to squirm out of his grasp. His mocking chuckle, reinforces the realization, that I may want to calm down, until my vision returns.

Khan's above me, I can now see his face clearly. Long black shoulder length hair, brown eyes, fair skin, gorgeous. The epitome of a male chauvinist, but for some reason i'm attracted to his dominance. I can't stop myself from opening my legs to him.

THE JUMP:

Time travel has been outlawed by us, we're the only ones who have accomplished it. The Leagues's made this one exception, due to us being endangered of becoming extinct. We're made up of seers, and mind readers, all of us have a resistance to the force.

Standing before the gigantic ray, that's going to jump me into the future, the council watches from behind a glass window. Khan is in attendance, and a glance in his direction, shows him watching me with a hard indifferent gaze.

As the date is set, and the count down begins, I turn my gaze away from his. 10, 9, 8, 7, 6... Wait... what was that? Looking back in his direction his face is a mask of hardness. For a fleeting moment, I thought that I saw regret, sadness... No, not him, he cares for no one, but himself. I offer him a small smile, before looking away. 5,4,3... "Wait!" I can hear him, but a blinding white light obscures my view of him. 2,1... I can feel my body vibrating, and then darkness.

THE FUTURE:

Waking up, i'm in a "green" room. The floor is the earth, grass. Huge plants and would you know it... trees! Sitting up, the room swirls, forcing me back onto the bed. A willowy like creature, with glasses, enters the room. Is this a walking tree?

"Ah, i'm glad that you're awake." A walking, talking, tree! "Who are you?" I asked alarmed. "I'm willow." What are the odds? "I've been tasked with, seeing to your well being. Trying to get out of bed, the room spins again, and I topple off the side. I'm expecting to connect with the floor, but a warm body breaks my fall. An electric shock hits me, when we make contact.

Setting me back onto the bed, I see his face. It's him, my mark. He's no longer a boy, he's a man, and he's finally grew into those handsomely sharp features. He smells of the earth, and gazing into those dark brown depths, I quickly look away, lest I get lost in them. "Thank you."

I'm looking for something to stab him with, when the tree, touches my wrist. "She may need a day or two, before she's back on her feet." - "I wouldn't do it miss, he won't be so easily dispatched, and in your state, it's a fools errand." I get via telepathy from the tree.

Oh, shit, i'm an open book to mother nature. She's right, I had better wait, until i'm a worthy opponent. "How did I get here? I thought that I was at the resistance's headquarters." Sitting at the foot of the bed, I subconsciously, run a hand through my hair, which doesn't go unnoticed by him.

"I brought you here, after I found you at one of our former compounds." He hands me a note. "This was on your person." Reading it, i'm beyond shocked.

"I didn't mean to get in the way of the jumper, I meant for them to abort it, but now i'm here with you. I couldn't foresee a life without you. let's just say that over the period of our nightly rendezvous, you've grown on me. I've come to the conclusion, that i'm in love with you, and i'm going to complete your mission for you. I'll find you once, it's done."

What's your mission?" Kylo asks. I'm too busy rereading the note to respond. khan's here, and he's going to assassinate Ben. "Ben..." Shaking his head in disgust, i'm perplexed at his reaction. "It's Kylo Ren, and how do you know me?" I go for the gamble and wing it. "Doesn't everyone know the Jedi killer?" His expression's solemn, for just a moment. "Please refrain from using that title, just Kylo."

THE ATTRACTION::

I'm back on my feet, and being that my mark is here with me, there's nothing to do but plan my kill. He leaves the compound in the early morning, and comes back during the night. There's only a few people at this small compound, no more than twenty. I've decided on a new course of action, Darth Vader is supposed to be dead, and I will make it so. From what i've been told, he stood by and watched as the Emperor, Darth Sidious, killed Luke. Once the deed was done, he killed his master. Luke should be alive, not this dark lord.

I'm still on the fence with Kylo. I've been asking about a hooded dark haired, fair skinned, gorgeous man, but as stated, we're chosen because of our ability to blend in, and not be easily remembered. I'm battling a man of the resistance, swords clashing, he's not much of an opponent, but I entertain him, holding back. I'm letting him win, and feigning tiredness, when Kylo returns to the compound. His aircraft interrupts our fight. "Where does he go during the day?"

"To his mother's compound maybe, we don't know. He surveys the dead compounds, looking for stragglers, hoping to join the resistance. That's how he found you." Emerging from the aircraft, I can't help noticing how attractive he is. "The man goes for my face with the sword, and I block it easily. I go for his stomach, and jumps back with a nervous laugh. "You shouldn't hold back, he needs the training." Kylo states, walking past. The man stops, with a hand on his hip, breathing hard. "You're holding back?"

I want to like this man, enough to not be able to kill him. "You should learn to keep your thoughts to yourself, unless asked for them." Stopping in his tracks, he turns, his face neutral. "You were being deceptive, and I gave constructive criticism."

"That no one asked for. Perhaps you would like to take his place, maybe we both can teach him a thing or two, since he needs the training."

"I don't have time for games." He says turning to leave. "I get it." To my opponent, I bow to him. "Thank you, for not being afraid to challenge a woman, says a lot about your character, to be man enough to lose to a woman." Kylo's light saber firing up, has the man backing away from me. Good, let's see if he's a worthy opponent. Attacking out of anger, my sword clashes with his. He's strong, and his hits leave me breathless. Slashing at each other, we both easily dodge one another's attacks."You're good." He says his back to me, his saber circling.

"I don't feel the force within you, so how are you resisting me?" His attack is foreseen, and I go for his face. "I'm not putting forth any effort, so one must agree that it's a natural resistance." "Not possible." He says trying to use the force on me, when that fails, he slashes at my side. "There's always a balance, good and evil, those with the force, and those without the force, who can resist the ones with the force."

"I've met some like you before." I stop in my tracks at those words, and his sword nips my shoulder. The heat of the sword, burns through my clothing, touching my shoulder. Crying out in pain, he's over to me, examining the wound. Lifting me, he carries me into the building. "It's not that bad, the shock from the heat, alarmed me." Looking down at me, he doesn't respond. Setting me down on my bed, the tree's instantly at my side. Taking a look at the burn, she applies a salve. "The wound will be healed in a day or two."

Saying nothing, he leaves. What was that about? The tree finishes the bandaging, and leaves behind him. Enough playing around, I have to find Khan, before he finds Kylo. I've made the decision to leave the compound to go in search of him.

THE MORNING AFTER:

I've made my way past the woods surrounding the compound, when I hear him coming up behind me. " I can take you where you need to go." Turning to him, his piercing gaze unsettles me. "You said that you've met others like me, where did you meet them?"

"It's no use, they're no longer there." I'm afraid of what's coming next. "Where are they?" His face void of feelings, he answers. "I was sent to kill them." Fully absorbing his words, I inquire further. "Any survivors?" I ask, hand of my sword. "I'm not going to hurt you." He says.

"Were. there. any survivors...!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Looking away from him, I try to contain my anger. "A few managed to get away, I haven't been able to locate them." We're silent for a few moments, with him breaking the silence. "I can keep you safe." If I wasn't so angry, I would have laughed out loud. "I can take care of myself."

"You want to do something for me?" His slight bow to me is cute. "Take me to your master." His demeanor changes, and his body becomes rigid. "I can't do that, he'll know who you are and kill you."

"I'm with the league of assassins, and I was sent here to kill you!" My shoulder hurting, I swing my sword with all my might, he's quick to counter, by grabbing my arm close to the wound, and applying pressure. My arm going slack, I lower the sword, the wound aching. "I'm sorry, I only meant to stop you." He says calmly. Holding the wound, my anger compels me to hurt him as he's hurt me.

I attack with my dagger, going for his heart, but he's quick to deflect it. Turning my wrist, so that the dagger drops. Catching it with my other hand, I go for his inner thigh. "Stop this, I don't want to hurt you!" He says stepping aside, and away from my attack. Grabbing my wrists, and pulling me to him, he twists my wrists, until I give in and drop the dagger.

Taking my sword from me, he watches me, to see if I'll pull another weapon out. "You're not much of an assassin." He says, matter of factly. "I really don't want to kill you, if I did... believe me you'd be dead."

"Why don't you want to kill me?"

"I believe, that you can be brought back to the light."

"Is that the only reason?"

"Please, you were a child when I first saw you."

"Which I am, no longer. What's stopping you from killing me now?"

"You're a Jedi knight, there's not many of you left, we need you."

Scrutinizing me with those beautiful brown eyes, I'm trying to look as believable as I sounded.

"Liar..."

"Believe what you want, give me your hand." I say. "I want to see the blood on your hands." Reluctant at first, he gives in, letting me read him. I see them, holding their own, but there's to many of them. There's five stormtroopers to every assassin. Some of the council escapes. What is silver and Arro doing here, in this time?

Releasing him, he still holds onto my hand. His fingers entwine with mine, and I shake his hand free of mines. "You could come back to the light, you're not that bad off yet. Until then, I want nothing to do with you."

"There's no going back, i've killed my father to become the man that I am." His words hurt me to the core. Hans Solo, dead at the hands of his son. "Those are the demons, that you'll have to deal with, but there is good in you."

"Do you really think so?

"I know so, and have defied my people for that very reason. If you would only let me help you, take me to Darth Vader."

His anger evident, he tosses my sword at my feet. "I told you, that I can't do that!" Calming down, he retrieves my dagger, handing it to me. "I'll take you to see my mother tomorrow, the leader of the resistance. Then you can go where ever you want, and I won't follow you. Your arm should be completely healed by then."


	2. General Leia Organa

MEET AND GREET:

Disembarking from the aircraft, Kylo leads me to the waiting general. The smile that she offers, doesn't reach her eyes. "General Organa, this is... I've yet to ask your name." He says, to me. "Nova." I offer. "Nova was sent by the League of Assassins, to kill me."

"The League of Assassins... One of you should be dead, why am I looking at both of you?" We both exchange a look, before he leaves us. "He can be converted back to the light." Her mirthless chuckle, confuses me. "There was a time that I thought so also. That is until he murdered my husband, his father, put a lightsaber through his heart."

"I'm sorry." Shrugging, she pours herself a drink, offering me one. Shaking my head in refusal, she adds more to her glass. She's not fit to lead the resistance, she hasn't recovered from her loss. "What of the resistance?" I inquire. "What of it?"

"Well, what the hell are you resisting?" She finishes off her drink before responding. "Darth Vader used the death star only once, to instill fear and what do you know, it worked. He has an army of stormtroopers, to keep the small rebellions, that keep popping up under control. My son... he does his bidding..."

I have an idea of what that means, but I want her to confirm it. "What does that entail?" I ask, watching as she pours another drink. "What he did to the League of Assassins, eliminate potential threats, seek out force sensitive beings and end them."

Taking the bottle from her, I toss it against the wall. "And you're sitting on your ass doing nothing!" I'm sure that it wasn't the breaking bottle, that caused her to collapse in tears. "I can't do it... I can't..."

"Can't do what?" Her sobs coming in between gasps for air, i'm on my knees in front of her. "Leia, what are you talking about?" She takes a few deep breaths to calm herself down. "I want you to kill him."

"Darth Vader?" I say, I know that she can't be referring to her son, and Darth Vader's her father, but as far as villains go, he's the worst. "Kylo, I want you to kill him. I want you to take his lightsaber, and put it through his heart."

"He's your son." I say, taken aback. "That's why I can't do it." She says, helplessly. I'll kill Darth Vader, but not him. I can't. "I'll give you whatever you need, just do it for me, please." Considering her words, she can help me, inadvertantly.

"I'll do it, but you have to do something for me."

"Anything."

"I need Darth Vader's location."

"No one knows his location, but I can get it for you." She says quickly.

"How soon?"

"I can't say..."

"Not good enough."

"Give me a few days." She says, pleadingly.

"I'll be in touch." I leave her sitting on the floor, watching my departure.

THE PLAN:

I've been searching for Khan for days, he sure knows how to disappear. Plan A: seek out Khan and get him to see that killing Darth Vader, is the first step, to convert Kylo back to the light. Retracing my steps, from the jumping point, i've been trying to locate him.

Using my visions of the future, i've been able to narrow his location down, to a castle on Takodana, the outlaw hangout planet. Entering, the patrons are what one would expect, a diverse crowd of creatures banged up and hard looking. Sitting at a table, a petite, odd, orange looking creature approaches me. "Hmm..." she says adjusting her glasses. "You smell of the League." Now how did she know that? "I haven't smelt your kind in ages. I suspect that you're looking for someone." "As a matter of fact, I am. A man..." She interrupts me. "Tall, dark haired, brown eyes?" She says looking behind me. "Khan!" I say, turning around. My excitement turns into surprise. "Is he the one, that professed his love to you?"

"Kylo, what are doing here? How did you find me?" I don't like the studious way that he's looking at me. Those eyes, a girl can get lost in them forever. "The craft that you took, has a tracking device."

"That still doesn't explain, why you're here." I say, slightly annoyed. If Khan's here, he just followed me to his death. "You may can keep things from me, but my mother can't. I told you not to seek him out."

"No, you told me that you wouldn't take me to him."

"What don't you understand?" He whispers, roughly pulling me to a darkened corner. "My orders are to kill your kind." Gripping my arm too tightly, he struggles to control his anger. "Then why haven't you done it yet?"

"Have I been replaced already?" His voice causes my heart to skip a beat, and not in a good way. Removing his hood, i'm reminded why I left my door unlocked nightly. Turning, Kylo reaches for his lightsaber, I place my hand over his, stopping him from drawing it.

"Khan, i've been looking for you." He extends his hand to me, and I know that it's a show of dominance, control. I go to him, wanting to keep the peace, and he does the unexpected, kissing me. What...

The majority of our interactions, have been inside of my bedroom. If truth be told, I barely know the man, but let's just say that I wouldn't mind getting to know him. "And you must be..."

"Kylo Ren." I interject, quickly. "Formerly Ben Solo." Khan states. Damn... They both draw at the same time. "Don't!" I yell, getting in between them. "Not in here!" Maz's raised voice, comes from across the room. The Tavern goes quiet. "He's my contract."

"You should have been dispatched him. Do you know what he's done to our brothers?" I know, and the guilt is written on my face.

"I'll give you 24 hours, and then it's an open contract." He leaves, as quickly as he came.

MY ITINERARY:

24 Hours... I waste no time, getting back to the resistance's headquarters. I was reluctant to leave Kylo's side, but he refused to leave Takodana. "If you think that I'm going to run, you're sadly mistaken." His words, replay through my mind, as I hurry through the compound.

Finding General Leia, I demand Darth Vader's location. "You'll honor the agreement , or i'll exact retribution." She says, handing me a strip of paper. Only on word is written on it, "Mustafar". Paying no attention to her, I quickly take my leave. I have what I want.

I reach Mustafar by nightfall, a lava lake burns brightly near the only structure on the planet. Darth Vader's castle. Landing, i'm immediately "greeted" by stormtroopers. Demanding to know who I am, they relieve me of my weapons. Giving my name, he relays it to his general. "Bring her in." Comes through loud and clear.

I'm taken to and left in a dimly lit room, where a man of no physical significance stands. Crossing the narrow walkway, to get to him, I look over the side, to a drop with lava waiting at the bottom. The heats tremendous, forcing me to stay within the middle. He's watching me, and i'm waiting for him to say something. "Do you want to know why I'm here?" I ask, safely making it to the end, without falling over the side. His response is to remain silent. "Take me to Darth Vader, i'm here to see him."

And then I hear it, an ominous sound, a deep, labored breathing. The man leaves the room, walking past me, and I watch him, until he's out of sight. Turning back around, the labored breathing's gotten louder.

In walks the man, the thing, that i've been looking for. Masked and covered in all black, from head to toe, he makes for an imposing figure.

"I thought that the League of Assassins, were comprised of only men."

"I guess, i'm the exception, but I didn't come here to talk to you."

"No, you came here to kill me. Let's get to it then."

His lightsaber glowing a dark red, he attacks. Dodging his attacks, I want to kick myself for thinking that he'd be honorable, and fight a fair fight. Swinging at my head, he misses and I land a punch, that only serves to hurt my hand. Striking at me, he slashes at my body. Backing away, the sabers rips through my clothing, barely missing my skin.

Spinning out of the way, i'm behind him, pulling at his helmet. The thing seems to be drilled on, I'm pulling with all my might, when he slings me over his head. Flying through the air, I hit the floor with a loud thud! The wind knocked out of me, he's quickly over to me, kicking me in the stomach. Sliding across the floor, i'm reaching, trying to gain some type of grip, to keep from falling over the edge.

"Master!" Kylo's rushed into the room. Landing close to the edge, I roll back to safety. "Please... not her!" He says, as I return to my feet. "My apprentice thinks himself in love with you. But, Love is something that one must deny, the cause of such a dangerous drive, must be eliminated." Kylo's by my side, giving me back my sword. " You'll finish this, and thank me later." Darth Vader says, withdrawing his saber.

Looking in his eyes, I see the internal war that he's waging. I would hate to have to hurt him, but if he stands in my way, i'll have no choice. He makes his decision, turning to face Darth Vader, moving in front of me. "I can't hurt her." Darth Vader's saber instantly lights up again. "You'll betray me, and move from the darkside, for her?"

"For her and myself, I can't do this anymore. All my life, i've been trying to please everyone. Trying to live up to their standards, of who they want me to be. It's time that I be true to myself." He says, his lightsaber glowing brightly. Moving to stand by his side, he takes my hand in his. "She's never asked anything of me, never wanted to use me for her benefit. So, yes, I renounce my claim to the darkside."

Darth Vader attacks first, using the force, to fling Kylo away from me. Coming at me, our swords meet, the strength of his hit reverberates throughout the room, as it forces me back a few feet. Not giving me time to recover from the first blow, he's upon me quickly, and our swords meet again. Kylo joins the fight, and we both attack at the same time, but Darth Vader's fast, for someone so immense. He swiftly, blocks and counters every hit that we dole out.

He's only trying to keep Kylo at bay, reserving all of his death dealing strikes for me, he goes for my heart and my throat. The saber slices the air, inches from my face, when Kylo roughly pushes me out of the way. Falling to the floor, I anticipate Darth's attack, and roll away. His lightsaber meets the floor where my stomach would have been. Coming back to my feet, Darth Vader's turned his anger to Kylo, dealing out death strikes.

Rejoining the fight, Darth uses the force on Kylo once again, to send him flying across the room. I take the opportunity to go for his heart, and then at the last moment strike at his arm. The prosthetic arm, hanging from his mutilated limb, he's distracted watching the hanging arm. "For my brother's!" I yell, which brings him from his trance, as I aim to decapitate him.

My mistake, he swiftly reacts driving his sword through my shoulder. Screaming in pain he pulls his sword back, as I drop to my knees in front of him. Cradling the reopened wound, he hovers above me. My sword arm damaged, no fight left in me, I accept my fate. It was a good battle, and it's a good death. His lightsaber raised, I close my eyes and wait...


	3. Kylo Ren

HER

I'm following the footprints that leads away from the compound, when I sense it... her. It can't be! Immediately I stop my pursuit of the male, that i'd picked up on and head into the compound. The closer that I get to her, my pace picks up, and i'm almost at a jog when I reach the room. She's unconscious, and her breathing's steady. Attractive in a simplistic way, I make my observation from the doorway, as her eyes begin to flutter rapidly. I'm no healer, but I know that this can't be good. I have her in my arms and out of the room, when her eyes have opened. "Ben..." I don't know who she is, of how she knows me, but I do know that i'm supposed to kill her.

She's the faceless woman in my dreams, the one who i've always known was there, but could never see. HER. I'm entering the room where the healer's monitoring her progress, when she tumbles from the bed. Catching her, I feel it... the attraction. Releasing her, I put some distance between us. Stamping down my need to touch her, I give her the note that was left in her jacket pocket. I want to know who the man was that was with her, the one who's in love with her. He's like her, one of the assassins from the league. The admission that she knows me as "The Jedi Killer", causes me to feel ashamed, and reawakens memories that I'd put to rest.

Leaving her to her own devices, I go in search of the man who was with her, before I found her. The daily task of searching nearby villages and towns is tedious, and yield no rewarding results. The highlight of my days are when I am able to catch a glimpse of her when I return. I've been keeping my distance, waiting for her to make a move. I know who she is and what she's here to do, but I can't bring myself to kill her.

Scanning the refectory, i'm hoping to see her, but once again i've seemed to have missed her. It's dusk, the time when the evening meal is served, so I can't be late. Her sparring partner eases by my post at the door. "Have you seen her today?" His eyes are round as saucers, as he stammers out a reply. "I... I um... I..." Releasing an aggravated huff, I quickly read him. Darth Vader will be happy to know that the selection process for resistance fighters has been degraded. To his relief, I leave him without further questioning. I may not be able to read her, but I can pickup on her energy. Going to all her known places, her energy leads me towards a small grove, not far from the compound. The sound of a splash captures my attention, and I follow the sound to a lake.

Watching her i'm hidden by the trees, as she treads the water. Going under, she resurfaces a ways from her previous spot. Looking up at the sky, she sniffs the air, and then quickly makes her way to land. Coming out of the water, she wears a dark colored, decorated breast covering. Her midriff showing, the thinly veiled cloth skirt covering her lower regions, rides low on her hips. She's stunning, and an audible gasp escapes me. "Hello?" She inquires, gathering her clothing on the bank to her. I don't want to appear the degenerate, so I step into her view. "Were you watching me?" She accuses, still clutching her clothing.

"Yes, I was." My honesty confounds her. She opens her mouth to say something, and then quickly closes it. "It's getting dark, i'll walk you back." I say, turning my back to her, so that she can reclothe. I can hear her scrambling to get dressed, and I have to smile to myself. I've seen my fill, so there's no need for her to make an attempt at modesty. She's quiet the short walk back, and I'm unsure of what I should say, or if I should say something. I don't want her to think ill of me. "I wasn't following you, or spying upon you."

"No, well what were you doing?" She asks, with a bemused expression. "I didn't see you in the refectory, so I went in search of you."

"So, you were following and spying on me."

"No, I was just... Look I wanted to see you, and I'd missed you for the past couple of days.

I was expecting some kind of response, but not the one that I got. A resounding slap across the face, which leaves me speechless. "You can't say things like that to me, you don't have a right to." She leaves me standing there wondering, "What the hell did I do". On cue the clouds open up, and massive droplets soak through my clothing.

THE CHANGE:

In the months that followed Hans Solo's death, I'd reunited with my mother. The reason being is to keep tabs and control on the resistance. She detests me, and I don't blame her for it. I'd murdered the love of her life, my father. I had to, and at the time I thought that it was the right thing to do. His trust in me in those last moments, still brings me to tears at night. I've done terrible things to become a part of the dark side, and to please my grandfather. Things that I want to be able to take back, but can't. Nova, she won't accept me if I continue on the path that i'm on. She believes that there's some good still left in me. I secretly hope that she's right, I want her and can't have her if she's wrong.

She's left the compound on foot, and i've followed her, expecting to persuade her to stay. The tables are turned when she inquires about the League of Assassins. Attacking me, i'm able to subdue her strikes, and reluctantly I let her read me. She see's my siege on the League, and to her credit doesn't attack me again, instead she asks to be taken to Darth Vader. Something that I can't do, he'll kill her. He knows my thoughts and my feelings for her, and more than anything requests her head.

Introducing Nova to my mother, she takes an aircraft, and I follow her to Takodana. She's conversing with Maz, when I come upon her. The enthusiasm evident in her eyes, turns to shock when she realizes that it's just me. Khan's the name that's uttered from her lips. I have her pulled into a corner, trying to convince her not to seek out Darth Vader, when he interrupts us. A commanding air about him, hard cold eyes, he beckons her to him as a show of primacy, kissing her. I'm definitely not impressed. He gives her 24 hours to kill me, or per his threat he's going to kill me. Not one to back down from a challenge, I stay on Takodana awaiting the 24 hours.

That is until I checked the tracking on her aircraft, she's headed to Mustafar.

THE END:

I don't see it, but I hear her scream as his saber rips through her flesh. I won't let him do it! She's on her knees in front of him, eyes closed awaiting his death strike. Using the force, I pull him backwards, he resists as expected, sliding a few feet. "You're not stronger than me!" He yells. It takes everything within me to hold him, as I slowly make my way to him. "Have you made peace with your wife and son?" I ask an arm around his neck. He stops resisting at my words. "Padmé rebuked you because you went to the dark side. You killed her, and she'll not accept you in the afterlife if you don't make your peace. Redeem yourself!"

His thoughts are of his son, the time that he missed, following the Emperor. His wife, her disappointment in him and her death. "Forgive me..." He whispers. My light saber comes out the front of his chest. He takes a couple shallow breaths, and then his body goes limp. Using the force I move his body over the edge of the walk way. The heat ignites his clothing, and I watch him drop into the lava.

Helping her to her feet, she throws her arm around my neck, pulling me to her. "Now you can begin your journey back to the light."

THE BEGINNING:

I've asked her to stay with me, to take this journey with me, I can't do it without her. In her eyes I see her wanting to say no, and am resolved that I won't accept it. "I'll help you." Her response fills my heart with joy. She's teaching me to be compassionate, merciful, kind, and humane, things that take some effort to actually employ. One lesson that i'm finding extremely difficult is "patience", I have no tolerance for it. Everyone's not a teacher and Nova's shown me that. She's resorted to attacking me physically and verbally, when I refuse to apply my lessons in charitable situations.

Calling me a "man-child" and actually flicking my nose. We had a huge row in front of the unfortunates, that we were giving alms to, about that one. Now she's angry with me, because I drew my saber on her during an argument. I'm not going to be to many more "man-child's". This is turning out to be a disaster, to say the least./p

Since the incident with Darth Vader, we've severed ties with the resistance, and have retreated to Naboo. Nova's choice, she prefers the grassier plains to the desert, and was looking forward to relocating to Takodana permanently, but for obvious reasons we had to opt out on that one. A large lake dwelling on the outskirts of a medium sized town, is where we reside, not to far from the city. I leave the running of the household to her and upon my return from the city, came back to a house of fifteen domestic helpers.

Her response: "If you don't want fish everyday, then I suggest that you keep them. I was raised by a man, domestic household affairs are not customary for me." So, we have fifteen domestics, and a pet Voorpak. An ugly round creature that i've had to chase off with my saber, a couple of times. It wouldn't stop baring it's teeth at me. Our interactions with each other are limited nowadays, she's not happy and neither am I. That's why i'm surprised to see her all smiles, asking me to come to town with her.

She hops on the back of my speeder bike, holding on tightly as she directs me on where to go. In town we stop in front of a large archaic building, she's off the bike and hastily leading me into it. "Come on!' She says, excitedly taking my hand. Once inside she gives me a tour of the building, rushing me through rooms. "I was going about this the wrong way, you need a purpose." Sleeping quarters, refectory, training room, health room... "What is this?"

"It's a "Jedi Temple", and it's yours." She says smiling. "You'll be happy here and if this is to small, you can always move to the city. There's got to be other force sensitive..." I interrupt her rant with a kiss. Pulling her into me, her lips are soft and pliant, letting me have my way. One hand lightly touches my face, as she gives in and returns the kiss. Taking control, arms around my neck, she deepens the kiss. Pulling her even closer into me, she abruptly breaks away. A hand goes to her mouth, as we're silent watching each other. "We should finish our survey of the grounds." She says. If she thinks that she's going to leave me on Naboo to run a Jedi temple, I'm not going to make it easy for her.


	4. Nova II

AFTER THE FACT:

We share the same dwelling, but since our last mishap at converting him into a humanitarian, we rarely see each other. He's gone when I wake, and seems to come back when i'm sleeping. I tell myself that he's probably met someone, and that i'm happy for him, which is a blatant lie. I hope she resembles a Kowakian monkey-lizard, and lacks good hygiene. Trying to will away the feelings that i've developed for him, he goes and kisses me. Not just any kiss, a "I want you in the worst way" kiss. Silly of me to kiss him back, but it's been awhile. Damn him. I have to leave this planet and find Khan, at least my relationship with him was safe. No extras just no holds barred sex, well.. until he wrote the letter... but i've definitely got to find a release, and soon.

Kylo's been acting different lately, standing to close to me, or finding ways to touch me. I purchased the temple for him, so that he would find some happiness, but also so that I could be free to handle the issues with Khan, and the League. I haven't forgotten about them, I know them, and they're going to strike, when least expected. I'd rather face them on my own accord, than to have them emerge when i've achieved happiness. I have to leave Naboo and Kylo, and after telling him, he's silent. "It will only be for a few weeks at best, I have to..." I'm silenced by the intensity of his gaze. Standing he makes his way to me. "If you must go, I request a parting gift." Tilting my chin, his direct gaze causes my heart to flutter. I move to meet him halfway, his lips lightly brushing mines, he goes for my neck. A kiss, a nip... sucking... Oh...he's just showing out now. I turn my head even further, to allow him full access.

He doesn't disappoint, i'm turned on. Kissing me, I breathe in his masculine scent, which makes me even hotter. Pulling off my blouse, his kisses continue downwards to my neck, and lower. His name escapes my lips in a whisper. Biting his shoulder, his intake of breath at my assault, forcing him to play rougher.

THE ULTIMATUM:

I was supposed to leave, but ended up staying. In the days that followed, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other. Just a look and we didn't care where we were, or who was around. Clothing was discarded, and we were all over each other. We lost half the domestic's within a week, due to our lewd behavior. Days turned into weeks and weeks into two months. Using my gift of sight, we've recruited a few force sensitive's from different planets. Most knowing his past refused us, but a few showed up on their on, after word got out about a new founding Jedi Order.

He's changed, he's not the man that he used to be. I'm watching him with a small group, they're working on force training, when it hits me. A sickness, that has me rushing to the refresher room. I barely make it, emptying the contents of my stomach. The loud knock on the door startles me. "Are you all right?" I don't know what's wrong with me, this has become a common thing this sickness. Opening the door, Kylo's watching me with a concerned look. "I'm fine, just tired. I say, to reassure him. "Go home get some rest, I'll send the healer by tomorrow." He says kissing my forehead. "Yeah, thanks."

Lying in bed my thoughts are of the League. What are they waiting for, what do they want? They should have found me by now. Arro and Silver, i'm loathe to face them, but I have to sooner than later. I finally manage to fall asleep, waking up several times throughout the night. Kicking the blanket off of me, I feel him before I see him.

Discreetly reaching under the pillow for my dagger, my heart skips a beat thinking of Kylo, wondering if he and his charges are safe. They found me, most likely they know of the temple. "I don't hold your contract." His words cause my racing heart to slowly return to normal, before getting out of bed. "What do you want then?" The lights coming on, he stands from his crouching position in the corner. "You're being summoned, to atone for your actions against the League. You have three days to make your appearance."

I was thinking of leaving without saying anything to Kylo, but knowing him he'd just follow me. It was a nightmare going back and forth with him, trying to get him to see that it would be wise if he stayed behind. He refused to let me out of his sight after I told him what happened. In the end, we're both being escorted into the League's compound. Being met by the trio Arro, Silver, and Khan, the latter immediately draws his sword. "You would bring him here, after what he did!"

"Put your sword away, this is a peaceful negotiation." Silver states. Negotiation? I don't like that word, especially coming from him. "Come with me." Arro says. I hesitate watching Khan, his sword still drawn. Kylo's watching him also, he doesn't know how proud I am of him, for not being baited. "Khan!" Arro's raised voice echos off of the walls of the room. Withdrawing his sword im honored with a murderous glance, before he leaves us.

Kylo's made to wait with Silver and four guards, as Arro walks me around the grounds. "It was foolish of you to bring him here."

"Why did you jump here?" I ask, I'd done enough fighting with Kylo, I don't need to discuss it further. "As your keeper, I'm happy that you've found love. You do love him?" I definitely don't like where this is going... "I do."

"Your mother, you're like her in so many ways. History really does repeat itself."

"You've never mentioned her before."

"She trained as hard as you, when she was here."

My mother, an assassin? "Noemi was the first female in the League. She refused to fulfill her contract, and deserted us. Your father, our Alpha went with her."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Your father and I were good friends, I begged the council to give me their contracts. He deserved a good death."

Coming to a stop, I know that i'm not processing the information incorrectly. He can't be saying what I think he's saying.

" I couldn't just kill him, he was my friend, I had to get him to attack me. When I found them he was out, so I bound her and waited for him. If it brings you some comfort, as our Beta she put up a good fight. He came home, and I slit her throat in front of him."

Trying to control my anger, my hurt, I take controlled breaths. If I lose it, Kylo loses it, and we both die.

"As the holder of your contract, I make to you the same offer that was given to your parents. For Kylo's offenses, and for your desertion of the League among other things, we will take your's and his first child."

"He's a bad seed. If the tree is bad, it will bear bad fruit." I state, trying to make Kylo's offspring as undesirable as possible. It falls on deaf ears.

"With your gifts and his power, the child will be an asset to the League. Twenty five years service minimum, not counting training."

"And if we never have a child?"

"It's to late for that." He says looking at my stomach.

No... "You've seen it?"

"I have. We'll come for the child, when he comes of age."

"He?"

"I know that this is a bit overwhelming, but..."

"And if we don't agree to this?" I ask, cutting him off.

"I love you like my own, you deserve a good death."

Taking a moment to digest his words, I want to know. I have to know...

"Who holds Kylo's contract?"

"Khan, you know what he's going to do to him, if you don't accept."

He's going to torture and dismember him. "Maybe Khan will show him mercy, if you accept him back." His curious eyes reading me, he announces his findings. "Or maybe he never lost you."

IT'S ALWAYS SOMETHING:

Returning to Naboo, Kylo divides his time equally between the Jedi Temple, and our home. I've yet to tell him about the child, and I most certainly didn't tell him about the League's demand. He's at the temple when a messenger delivers a letter. -"Meet me in town, now." I know that it can't be him, but who else would it be? I decide that it wouldn't hurt to entertain him.

Meet him, he didn't say where. I'm walking down the nearly deserted streets, when i'm pulled into an alley. A hand over my mouth, I'm lifted off of my feet. Elbowing my attacker in the stomach, I ram my fist upwards towards their nose. My attack anticipated it's blocked, but i'm returned to my feet. I try to run, and am pulled back into them. "It's just me, calm down."

What? I elbow him again for good measure. "Kylo, don't ever do that again!" I say, relieved. Kissing him, I can't help myself it's something about his scent, that makes me wild with need. I'm on my way to coming out of my clothing, when he pulls away. "Not yet."

"I have something for you." Taking my hand, he leads me from the alley. "What is it?" As we're going down the street, I feel it or someone. We're being followed. I'm immediately on the alert. "What's wrong?" Kylo asks, picking up on the change in my energy. "It's nothing." Taking me to a small flat, one of the tenant's greet him in passing. "How long have you had this place?" I ask, wanting to know what he's been keeping from me. "Not to long after you hired those domestics, all those energies tend to drain me.

Letting me in I take in his decorating skills, or lack there of. It's a room with just the bare necessities. "Why don't you stay here with me?" I laugh out loud at that. "In this holding cell, I'd go crazy in this cube." His back to me, he's tinkering with something. "I can find a larger place, and It would be safer if you were in town with me." He makes somewhat of a valid point, but I can take care of myself. "I'd be able to be at the temple during the day, and at home every night." Which is something that I wouldn't mind, my smile says it all. "I guess i'm moving into town, temporarily..."

"Good." He says, placing a large pot in my hand. "You got me a pot of dirt?'

'I know how you love to play around in it." He says, in reference to my attempts at horticulture. "It's what's in it." He adds, pouring water into it. The soil greedily sucking it up, the soil begins to quake. The top of something slowly pokes through the dirt, and up springs a small mushroom. It looks odd in the large pot. As Kylo pours water on it, the mushroom instantly grows bigger. I have to put the pot down, it's growing larger and heavier by the moment. Then something amazing happens, eyes and a mouth starts to form. "What is this?"

"It's a sentient species, illegal on most planets." Watching it, it's eyes open and it speaks. "Ma..ma." I have a giggle at it's annoyingly high pitched baby voice. "Give it to her..." Kylo says, coaxingly. "Mines..!" It replies. "Do you want to die, the same day that you were born?" He asks. "Kylo!" I say, in reprimand. A ring spews from it's mouth landing on the soil. "Hers!" I have another giggle at it's upturned lips. It's so cute!

Taking my hand, he places the ring on my finger. Looking into his eyes, I see the love that he has for me, it's unconditional. Kissing my hand, his intensity causes my sex to twitch and a warmth to spread between my legs. "This ring is a symbol of my devotion, commitment, loyalty and love for you. I promise to provide, cherish and respect you. I will be your student, and at times your teacher. You're my mate, my peace and my friend. Will you have me?"

If this man isn't ... just perfect. I grace him with a kiss as my response. My need for him is overwhelming, as a dull ache begins at the center of my core. My kisses becoming urgent, the mushroom's quickly turned to face the wall, as we're removing each other's clothing. "Umm..." I murmur, straddling him. "Ma...ma?" I break out in a fit of giggles, and Kylo can't help smirking. "I'm sorry, but she has to go outside."

"It's a he." Kylo states, going for my neck. "Someone will take it, if we put it outside. He says, in between kisses. "Ignore him."

Upon waking Kylo's gone, and the mushroom's watching me. "What are you looking at creeper?" "You!" What! Creepy...but still cute. I'm showered and on my way to the market, when I feel it again. Continuing on the the path I don't let on that I know of their presence. moving past a couple and their two children, I duck behind a vendor.

A man stops in front of the cart, scanning the area. Watching him, I have no clue who he is, he quickly moves on. Stepping from my hiding place, the vendor's looking past me. I hear the purposeful steps, and turning I face my sparring partner. "Nova, General Organa sends her regards!" He tosses the contents of a container, which is aimed at my face. From out of nowhere Khan pulls me into him and out of the way. The container and it's contents defying gravity, goes upwards and slams into the vendor's cart. The contents burn through his wares, and the cart. A drop hitting my arm, I gasp in surprise as it burns through my skin. Khan's quick, splashing water on my arm.

Kylo has the man lifted into the air, he hits the wall with a resounding thud! Raising him to his feet, his hand goes to his throat as he gasps for air. His eyes bulging, Kylo holds him in place against the wall. "Stop... Kylo, stop!" Releasing him, he takes in gulps of air as he tries to move away from the wall. He's pushed back and held by an invisible force. "I'm sorry, I had orders. The resistance feeds, clothes, and shelters me, I had no choice." I know what it's like to be indebted to someone, and so I empathize. "You always have a choice." Khan states. "Tell Leia that I'll disregard this offense because of her son, but if she attacks me again I won't care that she's his mother." Producing my dagger it's blade shinning, he shakes his head as I raise his arm against the wall. "I can't let you walk away from this unscathed." Kylo still holding him in place, the blade deeply punctures his hand. His screams of agony causes the onlookers to flee, as I drag the blade downwards past his wrist. Letting him go, he falls to his knees holding his hand. "You had better get that stitched up before you bleed out." Shakily getting to his feet, he wastes no time getting away.

"Are you okay?" Khan ask, fingering the spot when the acid burned me. "She's fine." Kylo's over to us, pulling me towards him. "I wasn't speaking to you."

"Really? I'm fine, thanks."

I would ask what he's doing here, but I already know. He has to keep a watch on his contract. The clock may have already begone it's count down for nine months, but still it's to early to be keeping a close vigil. "Why are you prowling about? If you're here to kill me, we might as well get it over with." Looking to me for consent, I shake my head in the negative. "It's not your place." I say to Khan. "Try to be more careful, i'll see you later." Watching him leave, Kylo's penetrating gaze unnerves me. "Where you coming here to meet him?"

"No."

"You're not to see him again."

Okay, now he's taking this "commitment' thing to far. "You're really going to tell me who I can and can't see?"

"When it comes to him, yes. You have a history with him."

"You don't have to worry about him." I'm not sure that even I believe that. "Who says that i'm worried about him?" I am so not going to go back and forth with him. "You know someone just tried to burn my face off, and we're discussing who I can see and who I can't."

"Oh, i'm sorry, I thought that we established that you were fine."

"Ah...!" I scream, stomping off.


	5. General Leia Organa II

THE AUTHORITY:

Passing through the gates of the League's compound, I'm expecting it to be heavily guarded. It's peaceful, quiet, no one in sight. A silver haired man meets me, escorting me through the compound. Pleasing to the eyes, I touch my hair subconsciously, my hand straying to my clothing brushing imaginary particles off of it. His quizzical gaze causes me to stop fidgeting. Admonishing myself, I'm to old to be acting the part of a skittish school girl around a handsome man.

Opening the doors to a small gathering, I'm made to stand before the assembled men, as the silver haired one takes a seat. "General Organa we've asked you here, because of your attack upon our former League member Nova." The dark haired one next to the silver haired one isn't to bad to look upon either. A glance around the room and my body heats up at the attractiveness of these men. Not a face is without charm.

"General Organa, we ask that you cease your detrimental pursuit of Nova." His words bring me back to why i'm here. "We had an agreement, and she reneged on it."

"Your agreement with her is of no consequence to us. She's under the protection of the League, and no harm will come to her until she's fulfilled her contract." Who are they to tell me what I can and can't do, who gave them the authority to do as they please and not others? Be that as it may, I want no fight with the League. "What does her contract entail, maybe I can honor it."

"The details of a contract are between the League and the individual."

"Well maybe you can tell me this, since it's not related to any specific contract... How would one come under the protection of the League?"

"What do you have that we want?"

THE NEW POWER:

Avel's returned to me with his hand and arm carved up. The message is loud and clear. I now understand how she can love him, they're both beasts. He's lost seventy percent of the feeling in his hand. Incidents like this shouldn't go unpaid. The League telling me to stand down boils my blood. Darth Vader's dead, and there's no one to lead the first order. It's time that a new power arose, one that doesn't fear anyone, one led by a woman.

Taking control over the first order wasn't as easy as i'd thought it would be. These human droids actually rose up against me. Calling all of my resistance fighters to arms, we attacked Darth Vader's home on Mustafar. We were many, but the stormtroopers were legion. Attacking from the skies, we were able to overthrow them, my pilots having to sacrifice many of our land fighters to eliminate the enemy. It was a pyrrhic victory, but worth it.

Standing in Darth Vader's private quarters, I'm still adjusting to my new position. Our next victory will be the elimination of the League. Then I will take care of Nova and my son. A loud ruckus can be heard outside of my room's door, which brings me from my reverie. "Who's there?" A painful groan breaks the silence. Retrieving Darth Vader's lightsaber, the door opens and in walks the silver haired man. If I thought him handsome before, he's downright frightening now."You were asked to cease your attacks upon Nova."

"Asked? I remember being told, and I haven't attacked her."

"But you will, and you've made the decision to attack the League." The dark haired man walks in, followed by two other cloaked men.

"So what is this, you've come to kill me?"

"Not yet", says dark hair walking towards me. "We come to inform you of your contract details."

"I hold no contract with you."

"You will relinquish your control over the first order."

"And?" I inquire.

"And you get to keep your life."

"I'll think about it." The moment those words leave my mouth, I feel a pain in my neck, and then everything goes black.

CAPTURED:

I'm being held captive in "decent quarters", waiting for the resistance to come and rescue me. I've lost count of the days, and my captives refuse to tell me how long i've been here. I figure a couple of months at least. I'm relegated to my rooms mostly, but am allowed to roam a section or two unguarded. It's a maze inside their compound, I doubt i'd make it far if I tried to escape.

They hold no secrets about their plans for me, and have advised that my imprisonment is life long. I shall die on the grounds of the League, which they think is an honor. "We don't imprison, we assassinate." Dark hair informed me. Hope is something that I desperately cling to, but i'm also realistic. Putting all of my pride aside, I call out to my son for help. Deep breath, exhaling slowly, I call out to him in my mind, urgently. Daily I call to him and I receive no response, but I never give up hope.

I'm taking my noonday walk with Arro around the grounds, when a man interrupts us. They move a distance from me, talking in hushed tones. He quickly leaves, and Arro rejoins me. "Everything is well?" I ask, prying for any tidbit that I can get. "Your son is here, he wishes to see you." I'm relieved and angry at the same time. He wishes to see me, he should have the resistance or the stormtroopers with him to rescue me!

Following Arro's gaze I turn to see Kylo approaching us, hand in hand with her. Her belly's full to bursting, a child. That's what they want from her, his child. I can finish them both here and now. "Excuse me." Arro says, walking away. He stops them before they reach me, talking to Nova. He leaves with her, and it's just me and Kylo. "General." He says. When did I stop being his mother? "I see that you've been busy." I state, in regards to her protruding stomach. "Nova says that it's a boy."

"I would congratulate you, but it's going to be a sad affair once she has the child." He's reading me, and I give him everything. "She wouldn't do something like that."

"No? To save your life she would." His reaction isn't what I hoped it would be. Quick to the draw, ask questions later is the Kylo that i'm used to. "How is that you're able to walk into here, without them retaliating against you, for what you did their people?" I don't like this Kylo, thinking things through before reacting. "We've decided that this place is going to become your permanent residence. With you here, Nova will be safe."

"What? You can't do this! I'm your mother!"

"You stopped being my mother, the day that you sent me away. I hope that you find some peace."

"Wait!" I say, clinging to him. "You can't leave me here!"

Removing me from him, I make one final plea. "Please Ben, don't leave me here." My words stop him in his tracks. "Ben is dead, and now you're dead to me. You had hoped that I would lose control, and compromise not only myself and Nova, but our child." I'm not ashamed nor am I sorry. "You deserve much worse, but imprisonment will suffice."


	6. Kylo Ren II

THE TRUTH:

She's happy, but something's not right. The closer that she draws near to the completion of her pregnancy, she's becoming withdrawn. My mother's allegation that Nova's contracted with the League, to give them my son haunts me daily. I want to ask her, but i'm afraid to. I'm afraid of the response. Sleeping she slowly rolls to her side, touching her stomach I get a strong kick from the baby. Her eyes opening, she smiles. I've made the decision to ask her, I need to know.

She's retired to the estate outside of town, when the child's decided that he's ready to see the world. Her screams of agony, forces an outburst from me. "Can't you give her something for the pain!" I yell. "You're not helping!" Says the midwife's helper. Panting in between pushes, another ear piercing scream rips from her. My back to her, I can't watch this and then there's silence. Nova's breathing is controlled, normalizing. A small wail causes my anxiety to lessen, turning the midwife has him bundled in her arms. "It's a boy." She says, placing him in my arms. "It's a boy." I repeat, to a weakly smiling Nova. Taking the baby from me, he's placed in her arms. "Come now, we have to clean up. Let the mother have her time with him." Says the midwife's helper, leading me from the room. I've finally found some joy, true happiness, a real purpose.

He shatters all that with a visit. Khan... his name uttered from the domestic helper's lips, causes my anger to rise. "I thought that she had taken ill, and started to talking to herself. But it was a man's voice in the child's room." Silencing her with a raised hand, I can hear what she heard. "He has his father's features."

"He's a handsome child."

"He could have had our features. I wasn't good enough?"

"I took an herb to prevent it, because I couldn't get pregnant while in the League."

"You're going to do it aren't you, give him up to the League. For him."

"I think you should leave, you've seen him and can report that he's healthy."

"If he knew..."

"Leave..."

The truth hurts, more than words can convey. Dismissing the domestic with instructions to have Nova meet me at our home in town, I come to terms with what I have to do.

THE REVERSION:

Standing over his bed, he's watching me. Playing with his tiny fingers a sadness hits me, which causes me to lash out. "I'm not weak!" I yell. Causing him to cry out in alarm. "Love is something that one must deny, the cause of such a dangerous drive, must be eliminated." Taking my child, I head to the ship. Upon taking off, Nova's arrived. I can't hear her, but her lips form my name repeatedly. Looking away from her, I leave her there on the ground.

I've returned to Mustafar, to finish what my mother started. Taking control over the stormtroopers was effortless, being my grandfathers apprentice I was accepted back without any problems. The plan is to make one last siege upon the League, I'm going to end them all. I can feel her energy before she's landed, and have her brought to my quarters. Masked, I stand before her waiting for her to speak. I receive controlled angry breathing instead. "Leave us, and take her weapons" I command the troopers.

"Don't. touch me." She says, through clenched teeth. "The lady has spoken, go." Leaving us, I remove my mask and the fire in her eyes diminishes. "Where's my son?"

"He's here and he's safe."

"Take me to him."

'So that you can take him to the League?"

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand what, that you're too weak to stand up for your son?"

"They want him when he comes of age, at ten years."

If he's anything like his father, he's going to resent us."

"Khan's going to torture and dismember you. Arro's going to kill me, and still take him."

"I'm glad to hear, that you have faith in my ability to protect him, and you."

She's quiet, listening... I know that look. "What is it?" I ask.

"He's here."

The door opens to Khan, and we both draw our weapons. "I've come to collect on your contract." His gaze directed at me, he draws his weapon. "I'll kill you, and be tasked with rearing your child." His words send me into attack mode. Striking at him, he easily blocks my attacks.

Nova stays out of it, letting us hash it out. Blocking his hit, he draws a dagger and stepping aside it misses my heart. Adrenaline raging, I go for his throat, missing it by an inch. Drawing back, his sword slashes my shoulder. Cutting deep, the pains tolerable but maddens me. Yelling, I strike his leg, and would have put my saber through his heart, if Nova hadn't of blocked my hit.

Stormtroopers rushing into the room, he's outnumbered. Then the inconceivable happens... Nova attacks the two stromtroopers closest to him, slashing the throat of one, and stabbing the other in the stomach. Taking her lead, he removes the head of one. They fight their way through the small gathering and for my love of her, I allow them to leave.


	7. Nova III

REFUGE:

Kylo's taken our son to Mustafar. He's going to wage war on the League, and i've sided with the League. Khan and i've taken refuge on Takodana. In the dull lighting of the tavern Khan's even more attractive. "If you love him, why did you stop him?" He asks, referring to my interfering with the fight. "Because I love him." I say, downing my drink. The bitter concoction causes me to cringe, before Khan refills my glass. "I'll never understand you womenfolk. But in exchange for you sparing my life, I offer you the truth concerning your mother and father's deaths." His words cause me to choke on my drink. Coughing, I clear my throat. "I've already been told of their deaths." I say, wanting to believe that what I was told, was the truth. "All of the League members are descendants of former rogue League members, children taken for contracts not honored. Some meet their mates, and want to end their contracts early, the cost is their first born." I'm literally at a lost for words.

"They're kept on the grounds in separate wings from us completing their education and training. When they're ready, they're moved to the assassins side. You father was an Alpha, and Arro his Beta. They fell in love with the same woman, your mother. She chose your father and Arro was resentful, which caused a riff between the Alpha and Beta. Your mother wouldn't complete a contract, killing a former assassin and taking his child, so she ran. Your father went with her, and Arro would finally have his reprisal. Asking for their contracts, he found them, drugged them and made your father watch as he executed the ancient "Lingchi" on your mother."

"Death by a thousand cuts." I say, heatedly. "And my father..." I ask. "The heretics fork." He says. The act of being hung from the ceiling, a two sided pronged fork placed between the breastbone and the throat. The wearer would be kept awake for days. The moment their head dropped with fatigue, the prongs pierced their throat or chest, causing great pain and a a drawn out death, if there is no one around to remove it.

"How do you know this?"

"As the Alpha, i'm made privy to a lot of things that other's aren't. Is my debt cleared?" He asks.

"It is." I say.

"I could keep you..."

"Don't say it, you'll condemn yourself. By saying it, they'll know." I state.

"Do you really care?"

"I do, but you know that i'm in love with another."

"And for this love, you know that i'm going to kill him."

"I know."

Sleeping fitfully, I awake to the morning light streaming in through the window. Khan's floor mat is empty and thinking the worst, I make a dash for the door and run right into him. "Where are you going?" He asks, balancing a tray. "I thought that you left me." I say. "I brought you something to eat." He says, leaving the tray on the table. "We're heading back to the League today."

"That's fine." I say, not knowing what awaits me there.

THE JUDGEMENT:

Trying to control my nerves, I stand before the council with Khan at my side. "Nova, what are we to make of this? He's taken the child, and in your attempt to retrieve him, you've failed." Says Silver. "She sparred my life, and that should show where her allegiance lies." Says khan.

"With you obviously, but what about the League? Ask's Arro. Watching him through narrowed eyes, I know that he knows, that I know the truth of my parent's deaths.

"I am the League." Khan says.

"Fair enough, your contract still stands if you can secure the child. Silver says, to me. "All in favor?" Once again standing before the council i'm subjected to a unanimous "Aye!" of judgement.

As everyone leaves, Arro attempts to stop me, but I have no time and no words for him. "Nova!" His commanding voice stops me outside of the room. "What do you want liar?"

" I didn't lie, I just omitted the truth."

"Yeah, you lied. If this doesn't go as I intend it to, i'm going to kill you." I say, leaving him at the door.

The Abduction:

Using the camouflage mechanism on the aircraft, I succeed in landing the craft on Mustafar. Gaining access is easy, taking out a few troopers, and using my sight to navigate the place, I locate my son. He's with the domestic from our home in Naboo. Letting my jealousy get the best of me, I hit her, knocking her to the floor. "Please!" She begs. "Master Kylo brought me here to look after the child." Yeah, like i'm going to believe that's all she's been taking care of.

I go for her face again, and she throws her arms up to protect herself. "Get up, and fight back!" I scream. "I can't, i'll be out of work for sure, if I do." She says, watching me from beneath her arm, still shielding her face. Not willing to attack someone who doesn't fight back, I go to my son. In his bed, he makes cooing sounds. Taking him, I secure him to my back and leave her on the floor.

It doesn't take long for an alarm to sound, and troopers are deployed. A trooper shoots at me, and is promptly reprimanded. "She's to be taken alive!" Throwing my dagger at him, it pierces his chest shield. Falling to the floor, I'm on the other, slicing his throat. Retrieving my dagger, I quickly make an exit, only to come face to face with Kylo. Going for his throat, he's quick to disarm me. "I don't want this, but you leave me no choice. Give him to me." H e says.

"If I don't take him, they're going to kill me."

"You disappointment me."

Stormtroopers surround us. "Give him to me." I have no choice but to relinquish my son to him. "Take her.' He says, in leaving.

Using my gift of sight, I can see that Kylo's begone his siege upon the League. From inside of my room, where i'm being held, I bring up the vision. Stormtroopers emerging upon the compound, assassins fight for their lives, their honor. Even the apprentices have taken up arms in the fight. It's a bloody war, and I don't want to see the outcome. Coming out of my vision, my sight returning, my door opens to a stormtrooper and Khan. Dispatching the trooper with a slice to the throat, he crumples to the floor. "Come on, let's get the child." He says.


	8. Kylo Ren III

THE VICTORY'S SHORT-LIVED:

My stormtroopers invade the League's compound, killing upon sight. The order given, "no survivors". Underestimating them, they took out a good portion of my troops. The young apprentices taking up arms against us, meet a quick death. I do this for her, myself, and my son, so that we can live in peace. Someone attacks me, from behind stabbing me in the side, and I am about to remove his head, when I stop mid-swing. He's too young, no more than twelve years. "Go!' I tell him. He'll die, but not at my hands.

The victory's mine, and walking past the dead, I get a report of my mother being held in her rooms. Release her with a warning, that if she attacks me, my mate or my child, this will be her outcome. Coming back to Mustafar to tell Nova of the good news, I find her and my son missing. Attacking the nearest stormtrooper, I remove an arm and a leg. "Where are they!"

I can only think of two places where she would be, and being that I picked up on his energy in her rooms, I know where she is. Landing at our home outside of the town, it's quiet. Making my way to the door, I find the Voorpak hiding but he comes out to greet me, which alerts me that something is definitely amiss. Upon entering the home, I follow their energies. My son's safe in his bed sleeping. Continuing on to our room, the energies are stronger. Entering, Nova's gagged and bound to a chair. He stands behind her. "This is where it ends." He says, coming from behind her. "Thank you, for clearing my debt with the League. Now I can live the rest of my life, with the woman that I love and your child."

Drawing his sword, we attack at the same time. Pushing me back, he swings at my head, ducking I go for his. Countering with a swing to my side, I barely dodge it. My side still aching from the blow received by the child earlier, I channel my inner strength, yelling with each blow that I issue. Maintaining stamina, he's a formidable opponent. as the fight progresses, I'm losing energy quickly. The fight earlier drained me and now that i'm engaging in another so soon, my endurance is waning. He senses it and attacks harder. I'm knocked to the floor, my breathing coming rapidly. "I'll be a good father to your child." He says, lifting his sword. When I think it's over, a sword comes out the front of his chest. Surprise etched on his face, he turns to his attacker. "I'm sorry, but my son needs his father." She says. Touching her face, he falls to the floor.

THE CONCLUSION:

I wanted to disband the stormtroopers but Nova insisted that we keep them in place. She doesn't think that all the members of the League were eradicated. We've moved into the small flat, or the holding cell as Nova calls it, until we can find a larger home in town. My son's growing quickly, and we have finally found the happiness that we both longed for. I now have a temple in the city, as well as the town, and my pupils are no longer called Jedi knights, but are now officially "The Knights of Ren".

In my heart and mind she is my wife, but I wanted to make it official. So, we were married in a small ceremony with the domestics, minus the one that was on Mustafar (Nova found her employment on Takodana), the Voorpak, the knights of Ren, and my son in attendance. We're happy, and i've finally found peace.

THE END!


	9. Intro: The League of Assassins: ARRO

INTRO: The League Of Assassins: ARRO

The League's been destroyed, and all but a few of the council survived with just one percent of its members. Chief Council Arro has enlisted the help of bounty hunters to secure Kylo and Nova's contracts. He's made one specific hunter "Rey" an offer to tempting to refuse, but even that comes at a price. Leia Organa has retaken control over the stormtroopers, and has waged war against "The Knights of Ren". Rey, alone and desperate is recruited by the League for one purpose, and that is to end Kylo and Nova. She desperately wants to be a part of a family, and taking on a mission such as this will grant her admission into a lineage as old as time. The League wants their child, and control over the Knights of Ren, and she'll be damned if she doesn't give them what they want. Finn pledging allegiance to the Knights of Ren, may have cost him his friendship with Poe, who's sided with General Organa. His relationship with Rey, has withstood the test of distance, but can it survive their need to belong, to be a part of something.

Please checkout part 2 of "The League of Assassins" series "Arro"!


End file.
